My Star
by Condom Fungus
Summary: .......... Read for yourself. Will EVENTUALLY have NaruHina


In Konohagakure, a young girl with long, black hair and piercing gold eyes sat on a doorstep in front of her house

In Konohagakure, a young girl with long, black hair and piercing gold eyes sat on a doorstep in front of her house. She was wearing a navy blue kimono, which went down to her knees; the obi was a dark orchid color. Her name: Hoshii. Hoshii was fooling around with a shuriken, poking each of her fingers with it, slightly drawing blood. The glistening red blood dripped into the dirt, getting covered with the brown dust. She stood up, and headed towards the training grounds. She entered the training grounds, noticing a team training. The sensei had silver hair, and was wearing a mask, and the three students, one wearing an orange track suit who had just run into a tree, a girl about Hoshii's age wearing a pink dress and navy shorts, who had pink hair and was trying to talk to another boy, also about Hoshii's age, wearing a navy tee-shirt with a high collar and white shorts going just lower than the knees. The boy wearing the navy tee-shirt got up and walked away from the pink-haired girl, his hands in his pockets. Hoshii walked up to the sensei and said, "May I join you, Kakashi-sensei?" in a very hushed voice. "Uh, sure Hoshii, why don't you go help Naruto with target practice." "Can I use him as a target?" Hoshii asked. Kakashi sighed. "No, Hoshii, you can't…" Hoshii walked towards Naruto and said, "Okay, Kakashi-sensei asked me to train with you, so don't get in my way…" She threw a kunai knife at the target, and it landed just shy of the bull's-eye. Naruto looked at Hoshii and said, "Don't be so mean, jeez!" Hoshii held up a shuriken and said "This could _accidentally _hit you in the eye, so don't bother talking, loser!"

**-Hoshii's POV-**

After training, I went to the Ramen Bar for some sushi. I couldn't believe that Naruto-kun can be such a twit, I mean, **who** in their right mind can be so loud and obnoxious!? Sorry, I'm getting off topic… I wish I was on a normal team. I can't stand drifting between them; and it doesn't help that I cut myself! I only do it because it seems as though nobody cares about me. To them, I'm just the girl with no family, the girl who was left on the Hokage's doorstep as a baby. To everyone else, I'm the loner.

**-End of Hoshii's POV-**

Uchiha Sasuke was sitting in the field with Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. Shikamaru was staring up at the clouds, as per the norm, and Chouji was munching on a bag of Potato Chips. Sasuke was thinking. He thought to himself _"I wonder if"-_ he was cut off by Chouji and Shikamaru. "We've gotta go," Shikamaru said, "Asuma-sensei wants us to train." Sasuke waved as the two friends left, laughing.

**-Naruto's POV –**

She's so RUDE! That's right, I'm calling Hoshii rude. I'm only saying it because it's true! I don't think I'm annoying! Name ONE person who thinks I'm annoying… except Sakura-chan…and Sasuke… and Ino… NEVER MIND!

**-End of Naruto's POV-**

Hoshii was sitting on her doorstep again, holding her blood-stained shuriken, poking at the tips of her fingers, her oversized sleeves rolled up to her elbow. Noticing the scars on her wrists, she quickly pulled her sleeves down, hoping nobody had seen them. She walked inside, dropped her shuriken pouch, and headed for the kitchen. Boy was she starving! She opened the fridge and got the orange juice. "Yum," she exclaimed, "good old OJ." She poured herself a tall glass and headed straight for her room. She finished her drink, put on a tank top and PJ bottoms, and fell right asleep.

The next morning, she awoke to a knock at the door. She got up, scratched her head, yawned, and headed for the door. She opened it, rubbing her eyes. "Sorry if I woke you up…" Sasuke said, eyeing her wrists, "What happe" Hoshii cut him off with an "N-nothing…" and put her arms behind her back. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke and Hoshii had been friends since they could walk, but they had grown apart as they got older. "I just thought I'd come over and ask if you wanted to train with me. Maybe we could catch up a little." "Uh, sure, come in and hang out in the living room, I'll be right down." Sasuke went into the living room and sat down. He hadn't been on this couch in _**years. **_He never figured out why he and Hoshii had grown apart; maybe it was because they were getting older. "Ready?" Hoshii said, startling Sasuke. She was wearing her fighting kimono. A/N The one from paragraph one, I didn't want to explain it again…

Sasuke and Hoshii walked out the door. Once they got to the training ground, they started to spar. After the sparring, Sasuke pulled Hoshii away.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

_I'm going to do it. Yup. Right now. I'm gonna ask her out… DAMN IT! STOP PROCRASTINATING!_ I thought to myself.

**-End of Sasuke's POV-**

"Hoshii, do you want to go get some Ramen or something?" Sasuke asked, after much mental procrastination. "Sure." Hoshii said. The two walked off. Yes, Hoshii was holding something now, but it wasn't the shuriken she used to cut herself. It was Sasuke's hand.

A/N: THIS WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE!! R&R Please!


End file.
